In the state of the art, ice-cutting machines which may fit to the lower section of a freezer producing cylindrical bars of ice and where the cutting machine is placed under the freezer producing the bars of ice, in such a way that it cuts the bars along a plane perpendicular to their axis resulting in the formation of ice cubes with a specific height, are known.
These ice-cutting machines are made up of a cylindrical tank that houses in its interior at least the ice cubes cutting and unloading system, being it possible, for space economy purposes, to further incorporate other auxiliary elements of the freezer.
The cutting elements are two circular blades placed on the upper portion of the cylindrical tank, raised at a certain height above the supporting assembly that constitutes the supporting base of the bars, being possible to vary that height, so as to obtain cubes of different length.
In order to make the bars of ice to fall by gravity, a fluid at high temperature is introduced between the tubes of the freezer, and so these bars come to rest against the supporting assembly or against the circular blades themselves.
However, these machines have aspects that could be improved, such as for example high vibrations, bars of ice eventually bumping against the base of the blades, instability of the blades, and access to the inside of the machine to increase output and replace parts.
Therefore, the aim of the present invention is to develop an ice-cutting machine that may fit to the lower section of a freezer producing cylindrical bars of ice, which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by developing a machine like the one described below and that is reflected in its essentiality in the first claim.